Rose Chamberlain
Rose Chamberlain ''' is a major recurring character of the Chamberlain Trilogy Series. She is a witch and the daughter of Maverick Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall, the granddaughter of Kristopher Chamberlain and the niece of Thomas and Elizabeth Chamberlain. '''Rose is a member of the Chamberlain Family Early History Personality Rose is a very intelligent and brave. She seems to be very kind and caring. She's a fighter like her father and mother. She's also calm and happy and she is resilient like her paternal family. She hates people who try to hurt her father, as demonstrated when she almost killed a witch who tried to burn him from the inside out considering that she is a member of the Ancestors and wasn't afraid to break the connection despite that she could have been killed. It seems that Rose has gained one of her father's traits. She is very dedicated to protecting her family (Like her father). Rose is very laid-back and cares for her family (but more so her father) she gets very afraid and nervous when the family comes up against a threat which makes her (sometimes) either rebel or not do what she is supposed to do. She is a very vivid reader and likes to read about fantasy such as dark magic and beasts. Described by Kristopher, Rose could sleep anywhere any time and she sleeps like a little angel. Physical Appearance According to Maverick, Rose looks like her mother. As a baby she had light olive skin and plump little cheeks and arms, with little flecks of blonde hair and blue eyes like her Mother. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Rose also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities Rose is first-born of a new generation. She was strong enough to break a barrier spell cast by her own grandfather and strong to enough to break a cloaking spell cast on her father. Rose is a witch, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Kristopher, her magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Rose's ability to use her magic while still a baby and as a child has proven to be, seemingly, well, as she healed a butterfly with a broken wing. However, she's expressed that she cannot control it. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses is seen in ''Possessed, while other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Rose was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Maverick. Rose managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her uncle Thomas on Maverick. Weaknesses According to Kristopher, firstborns of his family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Rose will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Rose wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Maverick Chamberlain Maverick loves his daughter. He would destroy those who ever harmed her. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better parent to her than his mother was to him. Charlotte Marshall Charlotte is Rose's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Maverick, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when the Harvest girls kidnapped Rose, and tried to kill her. Charlie was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Charlie made a promise to herself and to Rose that she (Rose) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Rose away with Thomas to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Los Angeles. After a few months apart they were reunited. Rose is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Rose's uncle and has sworn to protect her. Maverick told Thomas that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Thomas left Los Angeles with Rose and became her guardian; he often told Rose stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Name * The name '''Rose' is a Germanic name, which was composed of the elements hrod "fame" and heid "kind, sort, type". The Normans introduced it to England in the forms Roese and Rohese. From an early date it was associated with the word for the fragrant flower rose (derived from Latin rosa). * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Gallery Rose Chamberlain has a Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Recurring Characters